Mischief Aloof
by Driftingxinxbetween
Summary: Summer of changes. Friendships and Rivalries and everything in between.
1. The Begining

Okay boys and girls rebooting this thing slowly going through cleaning it up, and hopefully updating more frequently. Feel free to review, add to alerts or whatever else you want.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

* * *

It was a bright clear day. The first day of summer. The sun beginning to blaze over head. Sleepy eyed children already waking up to their first day of freedom. The children already were scrapping their knees and causing normal childhood mischief. What childhood was made of.

Ah to be a child on Destiny Islands. This island was a resort of sorts during the summer. Summer seemed to always supply new kids around for the permanent residents to play with and have the best summer that they could. Summer was the best breeding ground for anything. New Friendships, rivalries, relationships and anything in between could easily be born during the summer on this island. The summer of adventure and fun. What more could a kid ask for.

This is the story of a group of children who are about to have their lives changed forever. Who knows if it will be for the best? Tears will be shed, innocence lost, friendships made, life altering situations. All there is to be known this will not be a forgotten summer.


	2. Wakeup sleepy heads

Okay boys and girls here we go with the real story.

I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any characters by them.

* * *

Sora yawned opening his aqua hued eyes. _Summer_, flashed through his mind soon as his mind began to awaken. His eyes flew completely open as he sat up. "It's summer," he said out loud clearly excited by the prospect. He grinned happily and let out a childish cheer. Jumping out of bed he kicked off his blankets and landing on the wooden floor below. You could see the bright energetic energy practically radiating off his smile.

Sora looked around as he did a 180° around his room. The boy picked up a wrinkly shirt and peeled the one he was currently wearing off and slipped the other shirt on discarding the other on his floor. Thus was his process every day. He absentmindedly scratched his cheek as he tried to remember where he had last seen his pants. He had no regard for wearing 'clean' clothes. If they didn't smell too bad he saw no need to not continue wearing them.

Almost as if a light went off he dropped down to his knees and stuck his arm under his bed feeling around, "Ha! I got you!" he told the pants as he slipped on the pants two legs at a time. He fell over still struggling with the cargo pants a moment longer before getting them on. Standing fully dressed he started for his door but stopped long enough to snatch up a few dollars off his wooden dresser and then race out his door, through the hall, and out the front door.

Sora's front door banged against the frame as the spiky haired male left his house. This sound was the sign of the beginning of summer. And with any lucky you would hear this sound throughout the small island. Normal as the birds chirping and the smell of the wonderful sea right out the front door. Perfect day to begin summer vacation!

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Across the street, there were different circumstances. The new tents for the summer were moving in. moving van sat in the drive filled with boxes. The lazy summer air already setting in it seemed, by the look of the slow moving movers who were carrying the boxes and furniture almost lazily. Two adults stood looking around at the house in front of them. In addition, two children were outside standing far away as they could from what could be assumed to be their parents. Both of the younger people looked bored out of their minds. The taller of the two nudged the other pointing toward the sandy path that leads to the community beach.

The two linked hands and started to runway; glancing back to make sure their escape had gone unnoticed as they ran down the path away from their family. Soon as they were sure they began to race, their red hair flying behind them as the summer breeze caught it making it dance in the slight breeze.

Panting the smaller of the two collapsed on the sandy beach giggling. "Ax, I can't believe it worked," she remarked over the fact they got away unnoticed.

The other one Axel shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say I am smart like that," he stated matter fact. He winked and folded hi arms behind his head. "You know we'll be in trouble when they find out right Kairi?" Axel tilted his head regarding his sibling on the sand.

Kairi sighed a scowl appearing on her face. "I know, but I can't stand just standing there. I feel stupid when I do. I still think its better having a little fun despite the consequences."

Axel smiled in agreement, "I know." He sat down looking at the sea, "So…" he started looking back at his sister, "What shall we do now?" He scooped up a hand full of sand and slowly started sprinkling it on his sister's leg.

Kairi squealed. "Stop it Ax! You are getting me dirty!" She batted him away making herself stand up. "_**I **_am going to look around." She waved at her brother before off racing off before he could follow her. Sometimes a girl had to have a little me time

Axel rolled his eyes and closed them as he sat down on the sand then began leaning back onto the sand. _Aw this is the life…_he thinks as he dozes off under the warm sun's rays.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Riku rolled over onto his stomach. His pale silver hair visible laying against his pillow. He moved further under the blanket, not willing himself to wake up. However, as time wore on he sighed opening up his amazing teal eyes. He groaned the light blinding him as it broke through the slit in the curtains. He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "The light burns…." He said in an exaggerated voice like the Witch in Wizard of Oz.

Riku yawned looking at the clock with a dopey expression still half asleep. His bright eyes widened as he saw the time. _Oh no! I'll never catch him now! _He pulled his dark blankets off himself and got out of bed quickly.

He quickly dressed in his favorite outfit and looked at himself in the floor length mirror. He shook his head still not satisfied with his look. With that shake his hair fell into his eyes. He sighed again before heading out of his house quickly as he could.

Riku's family was the one of the founding families who founded the island back when it was first settled. So naturally, he was richer than most of the other islanders on Destiny Islands. See that mansion on the hill. Yep. That is their mansion. They are not stuck-up... just elusive. Riku hated it not living down the beachfront with people his age. So he was pretty happy his family let him do what he wished. At least then he could 'try' to make friends.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Wait!" a girl's voice shouted out across the hilltop.

A girl with bright blonde hair came charging toward Riku. Her bright blue eyes were brimming with tears beneath her long bangs that shield her eyes. "Big brother, why did you leave me?" she asked softly looking up at Riku with a heart breaking look.

Riku blinked stunned a moment from the look, "I- I didn't know you wanted to come." He managed to say. He looked away from the eyes that could easily do him in to do anything she wanted. "I was just about to go to the beach to…" Riku paused; _I can't tell her what I am really doing…_"Yeah…" he ended lamely.

She tilted her head grinning mischievously "Oh, I see." She said slowly, "We are stalking today! That's great you are good at that!" And with that simple statement all the water works gone leaving a very eager little girl.

Riku's face turned crimson. "NO!" he shouted a little too loud and much too quickly trying to deny. Looking around franticly he tried to come up with some kind of excuse. "We- I… No."

The girl nodded, "You are very convincing you know that Ri-Ri…" She smiled and patted her brother on his back. "Come on, let's go. Its summer after all. We got a long time to get what you want."

_Well she blew it out of the water. I guess that is good Namine doesn't mind. What an interesting day…,_ Riku thought following her lead, he knew exactly where to find the brunette.

* * *

That was fun. Okay I promise I will try to not bash Kairi. For record most of them are ten to thirteen years old. OoC is sure will happen for that I am sorry.

Revamped most of this hope it good for ya'll.


	3. Meeting

Okay boys and girls

Welcome back to Mischief Aloof

Fready: Thank you to everyone who added this story. I promise I will work hard on it.

Burton: What she means is she will stress herself over this now..

Fready: -ignores- So on with the chapter!

* * *

Sora sighed folding his hands behind his head looking up at the soon to be blazing sky. With the sun rising in now time it would feel like summer and look like it too. Especially how the Islands looked, ten times more lush, cleaner water and beautiful homes that looked like tree houses and some were.

The brunette sighed happily, as he trekked toward the beach that happened to be one of his favorite places. He closed his eyes letting the sun's warm rays hit his face. He took a deep breath inhaling the sea air. He grinned his eyes flying open revealing his bright blue orbs the shimmered with intense emotion. "It smells like summer!" he cheered jumping in the air resembling a tribal dancer.

After his strange ritual leaping, he started back down the beach path. In fact, he was heading straight toward a certain redhead boy who appeared fast asleep on the sandy beach.

Both boys unknowing what was about to transpire.

Sora continued down the path rapidly approaching the body of the sleeping redhead. The brunette continued with the happy spring in his step up until…

Thunk!

Sora now had miraculously occupied the body of the redhead. Mostly his lower half of his body. He lay on his stomach pinning the redhead down. The boy muttered something lifting his head. His eyes meet two green cat like eyes that caused Sora's to widen in utter amazement. Sora smiled slightly not able to take his eyes off Axel's. "Um… Hi," the boy said innocently.

Axel just blinked as he looked down at the smaller boy laying on top of him. "Hey." He said answering him. It was about this time he noticed he could not move. He tried to move again then realizing that this boy was on top of him.

Sora grinned hearing the other boy respond to him, "I haven't seen you around before, and I know this island like the back of my hand." To prove his point hi lifted his hand examing it, "See?! And I know everyone here! I've lived here on Destiny Islands my whole life… I know!" he exclaimed the last part, "You must be the new tenants on my street! I knew it!" his smile widened.

Axel smiled as he listened to the boy ramble on. _He is so cute!_ He thought half listening to the brunette. He blushed realizing what he thought.

After a while, Sora stopped for a breath Axel cut in nodding his head, "Yeah. We just moved here with our parents this morning."

Sora smiled, "Come on my brother is getting back today!" He sat up so he was now sitting on Axel's abdominal.

Axel blinked utterly surprised. Back home people did not randomly sit on people then invite them off somewhere. That is how people are kidnapped you know?

Axel smiled, "Alright." What harm could it do to humor this boy?

Sora smiled happily, leaped up to his feet, and grabbed Axel's hand leading him off to meet his mysterious brother. Sora was still holding Axel's wrist he raced down the sandy beach to their destination.

A large tour ferryboat from the main land was pulling up to the dock. The deck was full with loud annoying tourists. Their loud obnoxious chatter filled the area. A lone figure seemed to be gushing with excitement.

Sora grinned releasing Axel's slender wrist, "ROXY!" he screamed bouncing up and down waving his arms resembling a cartoon character.

Axel looked down at the boy. _Oh, boy what have I gotten myself into? _He wondered as the smaller boy with spiky brown hair continues to look as if he was flagging down an airplane.

Slowly the ferry passengers trickle out along with their noise. Still no sign of the mysterious brother of the hyperactive brunette.

A loud voice came from the ferry's speaker system, "LAST FERRY LEAVES IN AT FIVE'O CLOCK ON THE DOT."

At last, the end of passengers came with a scowling blonde-haired person with the same hairstyle as Sora's. He carried two bags in each hand. He scanned the area finally resting on the Sora. He shook his head. Amusement was visible in his eyes.

Sora stopped waving his arms erratically and smiled happily then charged at the boy. He stopped short of body slamming the other, instead wrapped his arms around him, "Roxy! You're back."

The boy grumbled, "Yeah, I know." He tried to wiggle out of his brother's grasp but there was no hope from Sora's iron grip. "Sor. I. Can't. Breath." He gasped again trying to pull himself free.

Sora blushed and immediately released his twin, "Oppsies, I am sorry." He took one of the bags that Roxas had dropped, "Come! Let's get ice cream!"

Axel watched all this in amusement. This _Roxy _character seemed the complete opposite of his brother. Not all a hint of friendliness, even to his brother. He found it all very odd. Polar opposite twins.

Roxas nodded, "Sounds great, at least something good will happen out of that.

**Bla Bla Bla**

Namine shook her head again, "Oh no. Not again, Ri-Ri, seriously you look like a freaking stalker." The blonde girl growled, "Stop Riku. Really, it is not good to follow him everywhere. It is not healthy, okay?"

Riku frowned, "_I _am not following him. We are just getting ice cream at the same time." He groaned at the sight of Namine's glare, "Come on Nami, there is only one place to get ice cream, you know that." He was nearly begging now. How unbecoming of the young boy.

Namine sighed, "Okay, but-" she shook her head at her brother's retreating. She continued after him.

Riku and Namine walked down the boardwalk together. They really were not following the boys now. They knew they would be heading to get ice cream. Especially if Roxas had come back today. There was only one place one Destiny Islands to get ice-cream and it was also the twins favorite hangout spot.

Riku and Namine sighed as they walked into Cid's Ice Cream Parlor. Riku hesitated for a moment, but Namine growled in his ear, "Oh no, you don't buster." She pushed him ahead where he stumbled and headed to the counter.

Namine sighed following her brother to the counter to order their ice cream. As they were placing their orders, Roxas waved at Namine. The girl waved back walking to the tables.

The groups of boys were sitting at two high tables with stools eating their ice cream talking and enjoying themselves. Well one of the boys anyway. It was a different story for the other two. Roxas sat frowning into his ice cream, and Axel was watching Roxas like a cat on the prowl.

"Hey Nami, you sit with us." Roxas called after a moment.

Namine grabbed Riku's arm dragging him to the table. "Hey guys!" She took a bite of her vanilla ice cream, "Summer, finally." She nudged Roxas, "Hey blondie." she said, and she was one of the few that Roxas did not shoot I-will-kill-you-looks.

Roxas nodded, "Hey."

Axel stood up, "I got to go find my sis. She kinda is wandering around… I guess I'll see ya, around."

Roxas watched the redhead leave. "He was staring at me."

Sora gasped, "I bet he is a stalker!" And with that Riku dropped his head to the table.

* * *

Holly crackers! Took me forever to post. Sooooooo Sorry. Well I am in college now.


	4. Discoveries made

Okay boys and girls

Welcome back to Mischief Aloof

Any who, a new chicky at my school a lower classmen inspired me don't ask how she just did! I promise to update faster if I can. But I'm getting ready for college… Well here it goes…

* * *

Sora tilted his head looking at the older boy curiously, "Um, Riku, why you banging your head on the table?" the brunette boy asked nibbling at his ice cream. Unknowing he had insulted the silver-haired boy he jumped from he his stool to Riku's side. He got his face real close to Riku's.

Riku lifted his head almost causing him to fall off his stool seeing how close Sora was to his face. He blushed a little bit. "Er… Have a headache. Yeah that is right. Hitting it against things helps." Riku said nodding vigorously.

Sora tilted his head, "Oh." He looked at the table a moment as if contemplating.

Roxas grabbed his twin, "No Sor that won't help." He steered Sora back to his seat shaking his head. "Seriously you act like a freakin blond."

Namine all this time did not speak but did snicker at her brother's explanation. She thought that it was cute they way he kept covering his tracks. She knew one day Sora would figure it out, okay Riku would slip is more likely.

The group of friends went back to eating their ice cream. After a minute of silence between them Roxas frowned, "That guy was real odd. Comes out of nowhere and eats with us." He made a face. "Creepy, thought you should know." He licked the last of the sea-salt ice cream off his fingers.

Riku tilted his head, who was that person any way. I mean he was staring at Sora's brother like a dog that wanted a steak- "WHAT?" He looked at Namine wondering how to ask with out spilling the beans.

Sora looked at Riku curious, "Ri-Ri you don't look so good, are you okay?" he asks dripping ice cream down the front of his shirt.

Roxas and Namine exchanged a look shaking their heads. Hey Sora was the most oblivious and caring person they knew. Moreover, Riku was always the first to get his attention.

Riku nodded, "I'm fine Sora. Just got an idea is all." He looked at the group who had finished their treat and sighed, "Well we better go Namine."

Namine nodded, "Bye guys!" she said standing up walking beside her brother, "See you guys tomorrow!" she grabbed her brother's hand dragging him out before he made another scene.

Roxas and Sora waved to their friends and sighed, they needed to get home and get Roxas unpacked. Roxas had Sora clean up his shirt before he told his twin to get his bags. Both boy's picked up a bag and headed out of the door heading to their home.

Riku and Namine departed heading to the mansion on the hill. Both sighed, it had been a weird day. Too bad it was over they had barely did anything. However, they had a hundred- and four days left.

Axel could not find his sister so reluctantly he headed home, hoping his parent's did not notice the lack of a daughter. It could happen right. Axel walked up the path to his house finding his Mom, Dad and would you look at that his little sister disguised as a she-devil. And they were eating barbeque.

Axel sighed, "Sorry I got lost." He sat down with them on the picnic table.

"did you at least make any friends?" his father asked handing Axel a hamburger on a paper plate while the rest of them looked at Axel awaiting an answer.

"Actually I did. Well kids my age, haven't made friends yet but we did hang out."

Kairi looked mad, "Man… I looked and there were no kids!" She slumped.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Well there was a girl there too." He had to be nice.

Satisfied his father quit interrogation session and the family ate happily.

* * *

Ta-da!

Have no idea what will happen next. Open to suggestions.

Well Fready off to get ready for school.


	5. Update!

I am not dead. Life just kicked me in the face.

I no longer have full time classes so I'll be able to update again, now that life has kinda settled down. Thanks to all the people who have stuck out my hiatus.

- Fready


	6. Gather the Troops

Sora sat on his bed looking at his more quiet and somber half, his eyes watching him with a look in his bright blue eyes that was up to no good. Sora couldn't stay quiet for very long, so he jumped up from his bed only in his poka-dotted boxers, "So Roxy-foxy…"

Roxas looked up from his manga mortified, "Do not ever, and I mean that, ever call me that again…" He brought his book back up ignoring his brother across the room. After a moment he lifted his eyes up over the manga, "What?" he groaned, curiosity getting the best of him in the end.

Sora smiled losing his puppy dog eyes, his ultimate secret weapon, "We should have a camp out, since it's the second day of summer!" He leaned over his brother edge ending up knocking the book out of the quiet boys grasp.

Roxas looked at his brother through narrow slits, "Do what you want Sor, I'm staying home enjoying the summer." He picked up the manga again flipping it open reading again, "Don't try it Sor, those eyes don't work on me," he said in a bored tone as he flipped to the next page.

Sora sighed put out little bit, "Come on, Namine probably will come, that way someone else can share your fascination in books," he said, pulling his brothers arm, "I want to hang out with you too, you know."

Oh yeah, the brunette knew how to guilt trip. Damn, lost another battle.

"Fine Sora. Let me freakin' sleep though, you can bother me in the morning," he ordered dropping the book on his night stand pulling off his shirt and pulled the light's cord pulling the blanket over him once he lay down. "Night," he muttered burrowing deeper in his blankets sleep taking him in a few moments time.

Sora smiled doing a small victory dance then followed his brother's leaf and went to bed; tomorrow he would call Riku and Namine. He yawned his lids getting heavy, not before he remembered the new kids. _Maybe them too_, he thought vaguely before snores issued from him.

It was a long day for everybody.

Axel frowned at his room. Or would be his room soon. All the room consisted of a mattress and a blanket. For once his sister had the same look of distain in her eyes as she eyed the second mattress, "Um, well nothing we can do.." he said grudgingly and headed to the bed-mattress, "Night Kairi."

Kairi just nodded glumly and lied down on her mattress, "Hey Axel…" she said after a few minutes of silence, "Do you think I can make a friend?" she bit her lip almost knowing better than asking the question.

Axel grumbled rolling to his side to answer, "I'm sure you will Ky, now go to sleep." The male already had rolled over back to sleep as if nothing had transpired between him and his sister at all.

At least it seemed the boys could sleep.

Namine was brushing her teeth in her brother's doorway. She watched her brother pacing in front of his window thinking real hard by his expression. She gave him a knowing look, but said nothing, because she understood. All too well. She turned back down the hall and spitted into the sink rinsing her mouth and headed to her room to finish getting ready.

Namine yawned pulling her t-shirt on over her head, "I hope I see Roxas soon," she said with a sigh flipping her light switch off and headed toward her bed, ready to sleep after the action packed day of watching her brother stalk the brunette. The quiet blond crawled between her comforter with a sigh waiting for sleep to take her.

Riku stopped at his window looking at the warm water below the mighty cliffs his family's home was built. He shook his head, "I can't pretend anymore." He shook his head making an exasperated sigh. He sat down on his bed's edge thinking about tomorrow and its actions he couldn't see.

At sunrise the hyper active preteen boy opened his eyes against the rising sun. He groaned sitting up his rump in the air momentarily. He stumbled out of bed looking at his brother's empty bed. He frowned, no matter what Roxas always beat him out of bed. He started to his dresser for clean clothes. He pulled out a clean pair of boxers and changed tossing the dirty pair over his shoulder and pulled out shorts and a shirt. He pulled them on as he walked out of the bedroom door, "Roxy?" he called tiptoeing on the wooden floors.

"Sora you sound like a badger, stomping through the house," Roxas said from the kitchen, he walked into view a moment later with a large basket filled with sandwiches, soda, and desserts. "Help me with this," he grunted under the foods weight.

Sora laughed, "You are such a girl sometimes," he said taking one half of the basket, "Jeeze, what you got in here bricks?" he said huffing under the shared weight as the inched out the back door to the beach. After a small trek Sora dropped his half as well as did Roxas. But they all knew once food time rolled around he would not dare complain about the amount of food packed.

"You go tell them, and I'll set up camp…" he said looking at Sora. "And…" He frowned, "Maybe those new kids… Make them feel welcome," he ended lamely feeling awkward. He ignored his brother's look as well; he wasn't some insensitive ass any more. "Better hurry, so we can get everything together."

Sora began heading up the path to the Destiny Island Manor. He always wondered if the great manor had a name. He frowned it was still might early and Riku's dad scared him to death, he went around the corner rapping on the window that faced the cliffs.

Riku lifted his head from his pillow, _What is that racket, _he thought his mind very muddled. He looked at the window and almost had a heart attack seeing Sora, his heart skipped a beat as he fell out of bad running to his window unlatching the large bay window, "Um, hey," he said trying to sound causal.

Sora scrambled through the window, "Hey." He looked around his eyes resting on the silver-haired boy, "We are having a camp out think you want to come?"

Riku's eyes widened a whole day with Sora! This had to be a freaking dream! All the while he was standing his mouth slack and dazed. Sora watched wondering what was going on. "I… I mean, yeah, sounds fun," he managed grinning stupidly. Oh yeah, he was making a fool of himself, "so um, when we meeting."

"Um, now," Sora said like it was the easiest answer. He looked around noticing that his friend had no bag packed, that could be a problem. "You need some help?" he asked picking up a discarded shirt smiling his innocent smile. It was all most too much for the older male to handle.

Riku nodded, "Wait, though, can I invite Nami, she would hate me if she missed this," especially if Roxas was going to be there as well. She would never forgive him if she missed the opportunity. He waited till he had an answer and swiftly traveled to his sister's room. He knocked softly and opened the door a little, "Hey Namine?" He poked his head in, "The guys are doing a camping trip on the beach, you want to join?"

Namine looked up from under her blanket, her eyes eager, "One sec!" she called jumping out of her bed, rushing to her bag by her bed, _this is so exciting! I never get to do this kind of stuff! _She giggled as she rushed around her room. She paused color creeping up her cheeks as she realized her brother just might have wanted an answer. "Oh yes!" she grinned her faded blue jeans in one hand and her flip-flop in another, "Rii you are the best brother ever!" she said launching herself at him knocking them to the ground.

She gave him a quick hug and detached herself from him and resumed packing for the trip.

Sora had already gone through Riku's things and got clothes and everything in a bag. For such a disorganized guy he took such care in packing the others things and not just stuffing them into the bag. He was looking around the room when Riku returned smiling after his attack encounter from his younger sister. He was a pretty good brother, loved his sister and wanted her to be happy even if it was just for a day. They were all friends after all.

"Come on let's go!" whined Sora as they were all together outside Riku and Namine's house.

Roxas sighed, "Sor, remember? You wanted the new guys to come with?" He shook his head at his brother he loved his brother but, sometimes the younger boy was too childish to handle in any dosage.

Sora looked at his brother with a confused and dazed look for a moment then grinned, as he remembered what all had happened previously. With that now in mind the four friends all filed down the sidewalk to the next stop in their impromptu adventure. All hoping that these new people would join them, they wanted them to feel welcome no matter how long these people were planning on spending on Destiny Islands.

The four stopped in front of the house that had been vacant just last week, they could only assume that this was the new kids place. Roxas and Ruki looked to each other the two oldest and more mature of the boys sized each other up to see who would go invite the two redheaded adolescents to join them.

Roxas sighed as he decide to be the grown up in the situation and invite the siblings to their adventure, if you want to call it that. Roxas knocked on the door frame as he peered inside the screen door. Normally a nice polite boy but, he was nosey so he couldn't help peeking inside while he waited. With a sigh he leaned against the railing as he finally heard footfalls from inside. With a roll of his eyes he stood back upright, "Finally…" he headed back up to the door as a fair skinned woman answered it. "Uh my friends and I saw that you guys just moved here and wondered if your kids wanted to come and hang out and stuff," he ended lamely hating that he had to be the one doing this.

After much of the woman making small talk trying to draw the blonde boy inside, she finally called into the house that one of their little friends wanted to play. Roxas blanched when her back was turned, what did she think that they were all like five? Gritting his teeth he offered a smile ready to screw this all and leave forget being coronial. Too late to turn back now as the boy from yesterday appeared at the doorway with a confused look directed at his mother. Turning his gaze he saw Roxas looking uncomfortable trying to escape politely. The red-head smirked and brushed past his mother, "Hey we ready to go already," he said giving the other a chance to get away. Axel turned and sighed, "Kari come on already!" He rolled his eyes but stopped seeing his mother giving a disapproving look.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably on his feet waiting for the boy's sister to show up so they could go. Man was he happy his family was nowhere close to this. Roxas gave Axel a thankful look as he slowly turned to go join the others; he wasn't going to wait around for Axel or his sister. He wasn't really being a jerk just couldn't stand this any longer. Another five minutes or so the two siblings joined rest of the group at the bottom of the path.

Sora spoke up first, "We are going camping!" he told them all grinning and it slowly died, "Is that okay?" he asked looking worriedly at them all.

Roxas shook his head, "Its fine Sor, its fun idea." He gave his twin a small smile and turned to the two new people, "Is it good with you all?" serious once again. When they nodded he picked up one of the baskets, "If there is anything you guys want for this we can wait…" when they all decide they had all the supplies they needed Sora closed his eyes and spun around and stopped pointing to the east. It had been decided.

I am back! Life is crazy now. But yeah been forever…


End file.
